Will We Click?
by iCant1DoThis
Summary: What can a youtube channel do? Make you famous? Grab attention? Entertain? Make certain people...click? For Aimee, Hanna and Becca a youtube channel can basically kill boredom and bring laughter to many people. These three friends have a youtube channel they call "The Click" that's still reeling in thousands of subscribers every month. They're aware of their popularity on youtube,
1. Chapter 1 - Swiper no Swiping

"_Come on Aimee it's gonna be fun!" Hanna said the nth time, trying to convince her friend._

"_Alright, alright I'll do it!" Aimee said with a smirk. _

_Becca and Hanna high-fived each other in victory as their friend puts down the Dora the Explorer doll in the middle of the department store._

"_So as you can see" Becca began, "we're watching from a safe distance and near the exit in case security chases us out."_

"_again." Hanna offered._

"_Yeah, again" Becca agreed, laughing._

_The camera zoomed in on Aimee who was now about 10 feet away from the doll._

_In no time, 3 girls about ages 13 or so saw the doll and were about to pick it up when…_

"_SWIPER NO SWIPING!" yelled Aimee, earning screams from the group of girls which left Becca and Hanna in fits. _

_Then the scene changes to somewhere in the middle of the mall filled with people hustling and bustling, the camera was focused on Becca._

"_So we've got tons of requests to actually do this one," she began, somehow smiling, "and I guess we can't really ignore it, so here it goes." She shrugs before Hanna and Aimee pat her on the shoulders as she bravely went running into Rolex, camera hot on her tail._

"_WHAT YEAR IS IT?! SOMEONE! ANYONE? TELL ME?"_

"_It's 2011…" the clerk said cautiously at the girl flailing her arms._

_Becca put on a surprised and ecstatic face "REALLY?!"_

_Almost everyone in the store nodded_

"_YES! MY INVENTION WORKED!" and actual tears were coming down her smiling eyes. Then she did what Hanna and Aimee were waiting for, she approached a guy about their age and hugged him tight.  
"Daddy, I love you. I'll see you back home." And at that, Becca ran out of the store, leaving dumbfounded customers behind._

_And once again, the scene shifted to Becca, Aimee and Hanna sitting out on Becca's front yard. Becca had her wavy brown hair up in a messy ponytail, her hazelnut brown eyes squinting at the sunlight. She was wearing her favorite red and orange sleeveless button up top and the usual black shorts with her red keds and was sitting in the middle of Hanna and Aimee._

_Hanna as usual had her blonde curly hair down, and was wearing this cute floral summer dress she bought on their little "expedition" earlier that week._

_And lastly, Aimee sat quietly yet smiling wide at the camera, her jet black wavy hair brushed sideways away from her face. Her get up? The usual Aimee; a "The Summer Set" t-shirt, denim shorts and white converse. _

"_So that's how we spent the last few days of our vacation." Becca smiled up at the camera._

"_We hope you liked our video!" Aimee said._

"_School's gonna start next week, so we're not quite sure how often we'll be able to update from now on." Ashley sadly admitted, "but we promise to try at least once a month!" she added. _

"_If you guys have any more dares you want us to do, or maybe some songs you'd like us to cover, just tweet us at TheClick and we'll pick out what gets suggested more!" Becca said in her usual calm yet happy tone._

"_but guys, seriously," Aimee laughed, "we are NOT gonna streak in public no matter how many times it gets suggested!"_

"_So anyway, this is Becca."_

"_Aimee"_

"_Hanna"_

"_and thank you for tuning in with us and for your continuous support!" the three of them said in unison._

"_See you guys soon! We love you all!" Hanna waved at the camera._

"HARRY?"

"What? Sorry?" Harry said as Louis pulled the earphones out of his ears.

"I said," Louis began exasperated, "we're here!"

"where are the others..?" Harry wondered because when he looked around, Liam, Niall and Zayn were nowhere to be found in the car.

Their car was parked outside the studio where the boys were to have their rehearsals for the Up All Night tour.

"They're in Paris." Louis said sarcastically. "Of course they're inside come on Harry Simon's gonna have a fit if we're late again!" he said as he pulled Harry out of the car and they began walking towards the entrance of the studio.

"What were you so caught up in anyway?" Louis asked, curious at what could have kept Harry so distracted for the past half hour.

"Oh it's nothing." Harry shrugged.

_The Click _had been something Niall showed them all last January, and the boys have admittedly enjoyed all their videos and updates, but it's Harry who enjoyed these the most.

If you still haven't picked up on it, _The Click _is a group of three girls who're best of friends, all of which are 17 namely Hanna, Aimee and Becca. Basically their youtube channel is filled with videos of them doing whatever their followers or subscribers dared them to do, and there are covers coming out every once in a while.

But we'll get more into that later.

"The Click posted a new video, by the way…"

Louis stopped in his tracks "NO WAY?!"

Harry smiled "Yes, way."

"WE'VE GOT TO WATCH IT GIVE ME YOUR PHONE I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING IT COME ON GIVE IT TO ME HARRY." He practically screamed trying to get the phone off a smug Harold.  
"But we're gonna be late and Simon's gonna have a fit!" Harry mocked, earning a glare and sigh of defeat from Louis.

"Fine," Louis said as he started walking again. "but break time you better show it to me or I'm giving Liam all your toy turtles."

"I know you won't boobear." The curly haired boy said before they opened the door to yet another long day of rehearsals.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hamy

It was the day that all students alike wished would never come: the first day of school. Who would want it to come after the glorious months of summer well spent with family and friends? I guess even the geeks and nerds deep down have this slight sadness that school's about to start again (or not). Well students at Roslow High don't feel any different.

Roslow High's known in London for its magnificent modern buildings, high tech means of handling the school and of course the "great education" that parents would be looking for. Don't get me wrong though, don't start imagining the students there being all prim and proper, always having their backs straight and saying "pardon me" whenever they hiccup. You got your typical popular clique, the normal people, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the hipsters… well you get the idea.

What about Becca, Aimee and Hanna, you ask? Let's just say they're popular, but not the most popular…

How about I show you to get things cleared up?

This is Becca's point of view

"THEN he said '_oh miss Marin, it's nice of you to finally join our class_'" Hanna said as we sat at our usual table "then I said '_oh I wish I could say the same thing Mr. Fitz' _and I already got detention?! I mean come on! He got his pants on too tight."

"You don't mess with Mr. Fitz, Han. But good try though." Aimee said as she nibbled on her apple.

"Oh look at what the cat dragged in."  
I looked up and saw of course, it had to be Ashley. Seriously, what is the rush in bumping into Ashley? It's just the first day of school. She had this annoying smirk on her face that read 'btch please I'm fabulous' and of course, she had on her pink top that had a plunging neckline, white shorts and black stilettos… pretty tacky if you ask me. Plus, her blonde hair was tied up in a waaaay too tight ponytail, probably that's why her face always seems so stretched, ha mental self high-five for that one.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" Ashley said as I snapped back into reality

"No, I'm sorry, I was too busy contemplating if your hair's tied up too tight or if your face really is supposed to stretch in that hideous way." I smiled sweetly. I know, I know I'm being mean! But hey! You don't know Ashley. So let me tell you aaaaall about her.

So basically Ashley and I were friends back in third grade but then I had to move away because my parents were transferred for their job. I think I moved away when I was 12? Yeah I was definitely 12, and we just got back here last year and suddenly Ashley's all ice queen and is dating practically every guy on campus. Apparently she found new friends who are prettier and "cooler" than me. But hey if that meant they're sluttier and faker, then I couldn't agree more.

"Hey guys," Ethan said as he joined our table. "uh, hey Ashley" he said awkwardly as he finally noticed her presence.

Oh! Ethan. Yes, one more tiny reason why Ashley hates me. Well you see, Hanna, Aimee and I have this youtube channel called "The Click", and Ethan's our camera man. Ethan's also Ashley's ex boyfriend, just to let you know. Let's just say that Ashley has an "overly attached girlfriend" deep down inside of her. Behind all that makeup.

"Hi Ethan." Ashley smiled sweetly, or was that evilly? I can never really tell, to be honest. "Why are you still hanging out with these…" she gave this grossed out face and pointed at us.

"Because we're friends." Ethan said in a "duh" tone.

Ashley just huffed and sashayed away from our table. Thank gods.

"So when are you girls planning to update the channel?" Ethan asked us.

Ok so it's only been a week since we uploaded our last video but seriously, it's so fun we can't really last so long without doing another one.

"But we just did one last week…"

Except of course Aimee who didn't really enjoy being tortured, I mean, Aimee who didn't really enjoy all the dares being sent to her… but I know deep down she's as excited as us whenever we film a new video. She can't say no to our subscribers and followers.

"A week's too long in the online world," Hanna began as she unlocked her iphone to open the twitter app. "See, look at these mentions Aimee, they're dying to be noticed!" she said as she waved her iphone in front of Aimee's face.

"How about we just do an ask session later at my place?" I suggested. We haven't done one in a while and I know for a fact Aimee enjoyed answering the weird questions our followers never fail to amuse us with.

So it was set, after school the three of us (Ethan had Football) would stay at my house and have an ask session. At least I had something to look forward to.

Harry's POV

"Eugh" I groaned as I lay down in bed. We just got home from rehearsals. No, I'm not that tired about rehearsals, it was actually quite fun. What tired me out was the fact that Paul forgot the keys to the car, and just remembered when we were already out in the parking lot, where of course, hundreds of fans were waiting.  
I love our fans and all, don't get me wrong, but I really don't love running around non-stop for 15 minutes.

*ping*

I grabbed my iphone and checked the notification

_The Click TheClick_

_Hi guys! We just got back from school and wanna have an ask sesh J_ _Fire away! #AskTheClick_

What did Harry do next, you may be wondering?

He unlocked his phone

Opened the twitter app

Logged out of Harry_Styles

And logged into Hamy_Styles (yes, that parody account you all hate for giving you heart attacks? Is _the _Harry Styles. Shh don't tell anyone)

_Harry Styles Hammy_Styles_

_ TheClick #askTheClick how was your first day? :) xx_


	3. Chapter 3 - You're Going With Me

**CHAPTER 3**

_The Click TheClick_

_Wow you guys got us trending worldwide! That's amazing, thank you! Xx_

_Harry Styles Hamy_Styles_

_ TheClick when're you planning to upload a new video? #AskTheClick _

_The Click TheClick_

_Sorry guys, we gotta go! Thanks for all the crazy questions! ;) Good night you beautiful people xx_

What does it take for me to get noticed?

Harry Styles look at yourself and reevaluate your life. You're part of the world's biggest boy band, this is not something that should bring you down. There are many more opportunities to get their attention. Inhale, exhale. You have a tour coming up, better focus on that.

"Harry?" Liam said as he opened the door to my room. "Have you seen my hair straighteners?"

I smiled to myself. No I haven't hidden them, honest!

…Can't say the same for Louis, anyway.

"No, but Liam why would you need your hair straighteners at…" I checked my watch. "…10 in the evening?"

Liam sighed "I was going to do a twitcam."

"What do your hair straighteners have anything to do with this?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I wanted to prove to them that even though they're pink, they can still be manly!"

I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself I just had to laugh at that one. "I'm sure you'll find them Liam they're probably just lying around there somewhere."

"Hey when was the last time you did a twitcam?" he asked me. Well that made me think. Oh! I had one with Loui—

"Not including the one you had with Louis." He said. Why not?

"Why are you asking me this?" I curiously asked.

He just shrugged, "I just thought you'd like to at least talk to the fans for a few minutes. But anyway, I got a hair straightener to look for. Thanks Harry." And he left.

He does have a point…

7 am waking up in the morning gotta be fresh gotta go downstairs.

Ok, I'll stop I apologize for it. It's just I'm not a morning person I mean my mom literally has to scream at me to get me up and running for school. (And there's also that post-summer syndrome.)

But nevertheless, I eventually got up, showered, put on my red long-sleeved checkered polo, the usual denim shorts and just some plain old black sandals that I got from this sale the other day.  
I don't buy branded stuff, just so you know. I see people at school wearing the same stuff because they buy from the same brands. I like to be different, which is probably why I coerced Hanna, Aimee and even Ethan to start _The Click _with me, haha. We haven't been friends for long, really. To be honest, when I first met those three I didn't expect us to be the best of friends. I met Hanna last year at orientation since we were both new at school. I vaguely remembered being annoyed at her (but don't tell her that, she doesn't need to know), but hey, she was the only one who was willing to talk to me that time, and we did eventually get along. Aimee… how did I meet Aimee again? Oh, right! Our moms are friends and they basically locked us both in my room one day while they had some "catching up to do" in the living room. It was pretty awkward at first, but then she spotted my _How I Met Your Mother _collection and we picked up from there.

And I now this would sound so cliché but this really happened! I met Ethan because he practically knocked me down in the hallways. Ok it was accidental, but seriously our hallways are so wide and practically no one was there and he still bumped into me? Anyway. He bumped into me, my books fell down, he helped me pick them up, and woop-dee-doo! We had the same class next, and we were late so we both had to sit at the back (earning glares from Ashley, mind you).

"Becca we're here, honey." My mom said as she stopped the car in front of school.

"Right. Thanks mom, bye." I said, going out of the car.

"So what do you have first period?" I asked Aimee as we walked up to the gate.

"English." She said, "with Mr. Fitz" and added in an annoyed tone.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well yesterday?" I cautiously asked. You don't get on Aimee's bad side. Or suggest obvious things when she's in a bad mood. You just don't.

"Hanna has company in detention."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"speaking of Hann—."

"GUYS!" Hanna came, no, ran up to us all giddy and smiley like she just won the lottery or something.

"Hi Hanna." I said.

"YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST GOT!"

"Us out of detention?" Aimee hoped for a while.

For a moment there, the happiness left Hanna's face as she looked apologetically at Aimee. But knowing Hanna, it was again replaced by the previous giddiness and… Hanna-ness.

"No, but I'm really really reaaaaaally sorry about that Aimee."

"Eh forget it." Aimee shrugged it off. "What were you going to tell us?"

You see, my friends. Hanna doesn't just get excited over anything, so when she's excited, you better expect it to be real good.

"I GOT TWO FRONT ROW TICKETS TO SEE ONE DIRECTION THIS DECEMBER"

Or not.

"Oh that's great, Hanna!" I said smiling at my friend.

"You bet it is," she began, smiling at me. Not good. "because you're going with me!"

Yeah I practically choked. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate One Direction! It's just, I'd like to spend my night doing something else other than listen to music that I don't really know, or be stuck in a place filled with screaming teenagers (ok yes I'm still a teenager but I'm not screaming).

"Sorry, Hanna but you know I got things to do and…" I trailed off as she raised one eyebrow at me.

"It's September and you already know what you're doing on December 18?"

"Yeah." I tried to say with conviction.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm… ok Hanna come on you know I'm not really a big fan I'm just going to end up standing there being clueless. You got great tickets you should bring someone who'd appreciate it." I argued. But hey, I am making sense, right? The good tickets should go to real fans, not people like me. *mental shrug*

"Hey girls," Ethan greeted us as he joined our little group, "what are you talking about?"

"ETHAN!" Hanna startled him.

"HANNA?"

"YOU'RE GOING WITH ME TO A ONE DIRECTION CONCERT!" Hanna shouted, which made Ethan laugh, which made Hanna stare at him dead serious.

"oh you were being serious." He stopped laughing. Good work Ethan! A+

"Hanna, you're seriously asking me to go with you," he said, trying to hide his smile, "to a _One Direction _concert?"

Hanna just huffed. "You're right. This is pathetic."

And just when we thought we could start walking again to actually get _inside _school…(Yes we were still outside by the gate thanks to Hanna).

"AIMEEEEEE"

"No." Aimee plainly said.

"Pleaaaaaaase?" Hanna begged with her puppy dog eyes.

"You do know those never work on me, right?" Aimee said at the girl who was about to beg on her knees. Well she was being honest, Aimee's hard to convince especially if it's something she really doesn't want to do. And be stuck in a room or hall or whatever where loud pop music is playing is something she doesn't want to do. That's not very Aimee.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to go with you, Hanna," I said as I glanced at my watch. "I don't know about you guys but I'm not up for detention." I said which made them all look at their watches and finally notice all the students rushing in to the building.

We parted ways, except for Hanna and I, we both had Chemistry for first period (deep sigh).

"Please?" Hanna tried again as we sat down at our spot.

"Nope." I said, popping the "p"

"Ugh." And right on cue, the bell rang. For the first time, I was actually glad about it.


End file.
